


The Vampire Triangle

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of comedy series I've started years ago with a friend I don't talk to for a long time now, but the idea came back to me some time ago, so why know?<br/>Basically, it's about a vampire girl, with two "friends", that also can end up being her husband one day, actually, only one of them, Victor, who is the one guy she hates the most since they where kids. The story runs over the idea of "will she end up with someone? Who will it be?", kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's an old idea I want to save up for when I actually start to write and finish things, so this will take a while, and even if I didn't "get permission from my long lost friend" all I have to say is: **who the fuck said I cared?** So, yeah, I was the one writing it from the start.

# Nothing here yet, probably going to do something it some day, just don't want to really lose the plot idea and all that


End file.
